END OF THE TRILOGY
by MayankAgarwal111
Summary: Naruto like Hashirama
1. Chapter 1

It was a warm day in the village hidden in the leafs the sun was setting down making the whole village look red due to the glow which would look beautiful if someone was to see it from a distance and one individual was enjoying this view.

On the mountain that shadowed the village were carved the faces of the Hokage great heroes of the leaf starting with the founder Hashirama Senju who was famed as the god of shinobi, the leader of the Senju clan who with his strength put an end to the era of warring clans and laid foundation to the hidden leaf by uniting many clans and giving birth to the one village per country system.

Beside him was his brother his face as stern as his real one the Second Hokage Tobirama Senju the person who laid foundations to the rules and regulations as well as the ranks a specialist in creating ninjutsu but could not match the level as his brother, he died in the 1st shinobi war giving his life to protect his subordinates.

Then came his student whom he appointed before his death, revered all over the nations as the Professor due to his knowledge he inherited his teacher's title as God of Shinobi with his mastery over all ninjutsu in the village he led the village through 3 shinobi wars the longest raining Hokage Sarutobi Hiruzen the Sandaime.

At last was his successor known as the greatest Hokage of all time Minato Namikaze feared over the elemental nations as the Yellow Flash who defeated 1000 shinobi at once which earned him a flee on sight order 5 years ago he died protecting the village against the 9 tailed fox the strongest creature on the planet to save the village and became its greatest hero.

A boy not more than 5 years of age sat on his head looking over the village enjoying the sight yet there was sadness in his eyes he had spiky blond hair, he wore black pants with blue sandals with a white t shirt on top which had a swirl in the centre, this was his favorite spot in the village because here he could feel peace, "I thought I would find you here" he instantly turned around and grinned "Jiji" he said making the old man chuckle seeing the bright ball of energy made the Sandaime happy "I visited your house but you were not there" he said "I was bored so came here" he replied

"I see here you go the monthly allowance don't spend it all at once" he said "thank you" he said taking it then looking back at the village "what is with that look?" he asked "no one in the village likes me, they ignore me as if I am not even there how can I ever become Hokage if they won't even recognize that I even exist" he asked making his close his eyes

"then prove them you exist" he said making his eyes wide as he looked up at the Hokage "the path becoming Hokage is not easy you have work very hard because the greatest Shinobi in the village is the person who becomes Hokage" he said "was Yondaime that great?" he asked making him chuckle "he was even a better shinobi than me which is why never give up if you work hard people will eventually recognize you and the day you are recognized is the day you can become Hokage" he said making his eyes wider

"I got it" he said with a grin making him chuckle "that's good because I don't want you to give up on your dream" he said as Naruto rubbed the back of his head "w well you know I can't even concentrate properly I am bad with reading and writing" he said "that can be solved if you meditate" he said as Naruto looked at him confused "meditate?" he asked "yes sit down close your eyes and take breaths it helps with improving your concentration you should try it" he said as he grinned "got it jiji thanks!" he exclaimed rushing away making Hiruzen chuckle again 'even with a great burden he is a bright child' Hiruzen thought looking over the village.

Naruto sat in his house 'so Jiji said to meditate eh lets do this' he thought sitting down brining him hands together and closing his eyes, some time passed as Naruto was sweating 'gahh its not helping me at all' he thought tightly closing his eyes 'hey what is that' he thought feeling the aura inside of him 'its like its stuck' he thought clenching his teeth hard trying to pull it out 'damn its tight' he thought trying more and more until it came out all at once 'woah' he thought as he felt the energy surround his body completely 'what is going on' he thought while the hidden ANBU had his eyes wide 'a child should not possess so much chakra is it the Kyubi's effect I need to inform Sandaime-sama' he thought rushing away.

'Knock Knock' Naruto looked at the door "who is it?" he muttered as he opened it "Naruto-kun may I come in?" Hiruzen asked "Jiji what are you doing here?" he asked letting him inside "I want to talk to you about something" he said "what about?" he asked "have you unlocked a type of energy while meditating?" he asked "haa how did you know wait is that what the meditation was supposed to do that blue aura would help me concentrate?" he asked "not exactly now Naruto-kun remove your vest" he said making him raise his brow "alright" he said with a shrug taking it off "now try to summon the energy" he said "I tried but I can't" he replied "make this sign" he said showing him the ram seal making him raise him brow "alright" he said making it and closing his eyes "try to summon it concentrate" he said as Naruto gritted his teeth but then finally "Alright I did it" he said making him narrow his eyes 'the seal was visible when he summoned his chakra and all that chakra its all his and the Kyubi's even at this age I guess its due to his Uzumaki heritage' he thought when he saw him stop.

"So what was this energy Jiji?" he asked "this is an energy present in all humans called chakra…." He explained it in full "so its basically energy that ninja use to perform ninjutsu" he said making him sweat drop 'why did I even bother to explain it in full' he thought "yes usually people who join the shinobi program are taught to unlock it but it seems you have already done so 3 years in advance" he said as Naruto grinned "see I told you I was awesome" he said making him chuckle a bit "well since you were able to unlock it on your own I guess I can give you a gift" he said "a gift really what is it?" he asked excitement 'puff' a book appeared

"this book contains information on chakra and various hand seals ninja use to perform ninjutsu" he said making him pout "I thought it would be something cool" he said "now now first you need to know about chakra before you use it and if you can't use chakra well then how will you become Hokage?" he asked making his eyes wide "alright I got it I will master my chakra" he said "that is a hard task but good luck" he said putting his hand on his head and walking out while Naruto looked at the book.

Naruto sat on the ground 'so to control my chakra I need have good mastery over it its said Chakra is all over the body and gives a ninja better strength than a civilian and even makes one faster as well' he thought.

 **3 MONTHS LATER**

3 months passed away ever since Naruto began his training with chakra alongside his physical training he found that if he used chakra in his legs he could run faster also we was working on his running targets he was able to smuggle a few shuriken and well as Kunai for training, right now he was meditating he found that through meditating he can get better control over his chakra and he was understand meditation a lot better now since it really helped him concentrate better.

Naruto suddenly found himself in a dark place "where am i?" he asked getting up when someone came from the shadows with dark red eyes "oi who are you?" he asked pointing at him "me I am someone that exists in your heart" he said "in my heart?" Naruto asked as the person came into view "y you are" he shuttered "I am Naruto the real one" he said with a grin, he looked at him with wide eyes "what do you mean the real one I am Naruto" he said

'Snort' "no you are just a pretender who fools everyone with a smile I am the real you I am darkness I hate everyone because they ignored me I hate them because they don't see me as a person!" he yelled as he looked at him with wide eyes "what do you mean not as a person?" he asked making him chuckle "you don't know do you the truth is that people see us as the 9 tails fox he is within us put by the person you idolize the 4th!" he yelled "n nandato" he said shuttered "you are lying!" he yelled pointing at him

"am I just think about it the attack took place on the day of our birth and the way people look at us like a disease its because they look at us as the Kyubi incarnate!" he yelled as he looked down remembering everything 'Jiji lied to me all this time' he thought "that's right even he does not trust us the people will not accept you no matter how hard you try which is why all you need to do is let me take over I will make them pay all of them!" he yelled as tears came out of his eyes but he soon looked up at him "and what will that do?" he asked "nani" he said with a glare as he wiped off the tears

"if you hate them back they will only hate us more and will see us for the 9 tailed fox I am Naruto not the 9 tailed fox!" he yelled "and to whom will you make that understand?" he asked "I don't need to talk I will prove it by my actions and one day I will become Hokage Jiji does not see me as the fox demon he sees me for me!" he yelled making him grit his teeth "you are delusional alright I will take over by force" he said "I will not back down" Naruto said preparing himself.

The two hit each other's faces sending each other back as dark Naruto glared at him "you are persistent just give up!" he yelled as he ginned in reply "give up on trying to make me give up" he said as they stood up "no matter how much you hate people deep within your heart you want to be recognized as well to be accepted as well" he said "shut up!" he yelled

"fighting you made me realize that we both are the same" he said "Don't compare me to yourself!" he yelled coming in as he punched him twice and thrice while Naruto didn't fight back "Jiji already accepted us and recognized us more people will do so as well when they see who we are because we are Naruto not the 9 tails!" he yelled "shut up!" he yelled coming to hit him but to his surprise he saw Naruto hugging him making his eyes wide "the pain of loneliness you bear it alone which is why you in pain right now" he said

"s shut up" he shuttered "we are the same you and I lets bare it together as one I am light you are darkness together we make Naruto Uzumaki I can't deny your existence because you are me and I am you" he said as the darker half had tears coming out of his eyes "and if you ignore me?" he asked "I won't, because I accept you" he replied with a smile as he smiled as well and he disappeared out of sight.

Naruto's eyes snapped open wide 'so it wasn't a dream' he thought looking down 'I possess the Kyubi that attacked Konoha that is why people hate me but' his eyes became determined 'I am not him I am Naruto Uzumaki the guy who will become the Hokage and I will prove it to them all' he thought with a grin.

 **3 YEARS LATER**

The alarm clock rang loud making Naruto snap his eyes open "gaaah I am late on the first day!" he yelled getting up quickly, with a toast in his mouth he rushed towards the academy at full speed, in the 3 years he had grown up taller and stronger now wearing black shots with blue sandals and a white jacket on top and bag pack on his back.

He opened the gate of the class room fast "Sorry I am late!" he exclaimed as the teacher looked at him with narrowed eyes while he looked back at him, the chunin was in standard Konoha uniform with a pony tail on his back and a scar over his nose "I was about to call your name come in don't be late again" he said "hai" he replied quickly getting in and settling down "Uzumaki Naruto" he called "Present datebayo" he said with a grin "datebayo? How lame" one of the kids said ass the rest burst into laughter "not as lame as your face" Naruto replied "Nandato!" he yelled as the other burst into laughter even more "you ugly whiskered face idiot how dare y-"

"Enough!" the Chunin exclaimed when he saw Naruto depressed "is it that ugly?" he asked 't that is a 360 character change' Ino thought with a sweat drop as did everyone "mah sorry sorry I am just protective towards my verbal tic its not under my control" he said laughing out loud making even the guy sweat drop 'he's weird' Choji thought 'and un-cool' Sakura thought "anyway we will begin from here my name is Umiko Iruka and I will be your sensai from now" he said.

They were all outside "today we will learn Shinobi Kumite and how it is done Mizuki sensai lets show them" Iruka said "alright Iruka lets go" he replied as they showed it to them as they all went on to fight one after the other "Uchiha Sauske V Uzumaki Naruto" Iruka said as the two stepped up "He's Sauske Uchihs he's so cute!" "and cool as well!" "there is no way he could lose to that idiot!" "Go Sauske-kun!" while the two went inside the circle "oh omaiwa Sauske ka nice to meet you" Naruto said with a grin while he had a bored expression on his face

"that stupid expression on your face and that outfit totally lame" he said depressing him 'h he really gets depressed easily' Iruka thought with a sweat drop "is it that lame?" he asked "just get up so we can start already" Sauske said with a scoff as the fan girls squealed "yosh ikazo" Naruto said with a grin making the seal of confrontation as did Sauske "Shinobi Kumite hajime" Iruka announced.

Sauske came at Naruto to punch him in the face only to see him duck under it as he used his leg to trip him only to see him do a back flip landing on his hands as he kicked him under the jaw making all eyes wide as they saw Sauske go up in the air while Naruto came back at him feet quick jumping above Sauske who had his eyes wide as he was punched in the face sending him to the ground "no way" Sakura said with a grasp seeing Naruto over Sauske with a fist over his face 'he's good those reflexes are not normal' Iruka thought "alright that's enough winner Naruto" he said 'how could he beat me like that' Sauske thought with wide eyes as Naruto got up.

"that guy I thought he was a total loser because he got depressed so easily but look at him" Kiba said "he's more troublesome than everyone thought" Shikamaru said 's sugoi' Hinata thought "man just two moves and he did him in" Choji said.

Sauske gritted his teeth glaring at him "well I looks like I am better at fighting than you" he said "You want me to punch you loser!" he yelled depressing him again making him sweat drop "I I didn't mean to hurt you alright then" he said "enough make the seal if dissalusion" Iruka said "forget it" Sauske said with a huff walking away while Naruto shrugged walking the other way.

Hiruzen sighed looking over the all seeing ball 'his antiques are so much like Hashirama-sama that's not even funny' he thought looking over the village from the window 'maybe he just might become a shinobi like him' he thought with a smile.

Naruto returned from the academy and rushed to his training ground where he usually used to train as he stood in the clearing 'yosh I'll try it' he thought with a grin making a ram seal as chakra cloaked his body and he gritted his teeth while sweat ran down from his forehead 'alright I can do this' he thought when slowly he saw Chakra in its form as it came off his back and formed a hand as big as his own making his eyes wide as he grinned "alright I did it" he said with a grin but as soon as he lost concentration it disappeared again 'I see to maintain it I need to concentrate a lot' he thought.

 **4 YEARS LATER**

Time passed but the Village hidden in the leafs remained unchanged a certain blond now sat in the last benches of the academy, Naruto had grown up a lot in 4 years both physically and mentally standing at a height of 5 feet 1 with a good lean body he wore black pants which were tucked under shinobi combat boots over that he wore a navy blue t shirt whose collar covered his entire neck and the sleeves stretched till half of his fist and over that a white jacket with a red Uzumaki swirl on the back and there were black stripes on the sleeves and the collar was high and the jacket unzipped his hair had become spikier as well.

"For the final exam you must al generate a clone wait until your name is called and come next door" Iruka said 'its time to become a shinobi' Naruto thought with a grin, he stood in front of Iruka and Mizuki who had headbands on their desks making a half seal "Bunshin no Jutsu" he said creating 4 clones "alright Naruto you pass" Iruka said as he grinned "come take your head band" Mizuki said with a smile "thanks sensai" he replied taking one and tying it over his forehead 'damn it he passed I was expecting him to fail at performing the bunshin' Mizuki thought.

The newly graduated genin came out with to see people waiting for them, Naruto saw this and was saddened a bit when he felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around "I see you passed Naruto" Hiruzen said "ah I did Jiji" he replied "well done I wanted to join you for ramen but-" "its alright I understand you are the Hokage with a lot of stuff to do" he said "suman no" he said "yea don't think much about it I am an adult now" he said pointing to the forehead protector with his thumb "I see" he said with a chuckle "ja see you later" he said walking away 'you can fool people with that but not me' Hiruzen thought.

Naruto was walking through the street whistling "Naruto" he turned around to see "Mizuki-sensai what are you doing here?" he asked raising a brow "I finally found you" he said with a grin "huh you want something from me?" he asked.

Night fell over Konoha as Naruto sneaked inside the Sandaime's house "Naruto what are you doing in my house in the middle of the night?" Hiruzen asked from behind him making his eyes wide as he made a ram seal "Orioke no Jutsu" he said turning into the naked blond making Hiruzen's eyes wide as he was sent flying with a nose bleed while he sneaked inside the scroll room and took out a scroll "got it" he said with a grin rushing to the forest as he sat down "hmm lets see what should I learn Taju Kage bunshin no Jutsu looks like an interesting jutsu" he said reading the scroll.

Iruka was sleeping 'knock knock' he went to the door "What's up Mizuki?" he asked "its Naruto and its bad" Mizuki said "w what did he do?" Iruka asked "he found about the forbidden scroll and stole it" he said making his eyes wide, "he has gone too far lord Hokage" one of the chunin said "the scroll he has taken is too dangerous that the 1st Hokage sealed it away if misused in the wrong hands it could be deadly" Hiruzen said "it was taken 3 hours ago we need to find him" he said as they rushed away.

Naruto sat with the scroll on his back "Hey its you Iruka-sensai" Naruto said with a grin "Naruto do you know what you have done!" he exclaimed making him raise his brow "huh what do you mean wasn't that the mission?" he asked "Mission? Naruto do you know what that scroll really is?" he asked "Mizuki-sensai told me this was a secret mission given to a few genin every year to test their stealth if they could sneak inside Jiji's house and take a scroll if one manages to take it he might learn a jounin level jutsu from it?" he asked making Iruka's eyes wide 'Mizuki' he thought when Naruto narrowed his eyes quickly taking out Kunai and throwing them to deflect the incoming ones.

'fast' Mizuki thought 'he deflected them all without having to look' Iruka thought looking at Mizuki drop with a fuma shuriken on his back "I am impressed you managed to know where to go" he said "I see that is who it is" he said with a glare "The scroll Naruto give it to me" Mizuki said "Naruto don't let him have the scroll protect it with your life its more dangerous than you could think it holds a number of forbidden jutsu Mizuki used you because it wanted it for himself!" Iruka exclaimed making him narrow his eyes "Naruto even if you read it you won't get a thing let me show you" Mizuki said making Iruka's eyes wide

"Shut up you fool!" he yelled "you know what really happened in the incident where the fox demon was sealed up again 12 years ago don't you?" he asked "since that incident the people of the village have been bound by a strict decree" he said making Naruto narrow his eyes further "Shut up Mizuki!" Iruka yelled as he began to chuckle "that no one must tell you that you are the demon fox" he said "Stop! Iruka yelled while Naruto's eyes shadowed

'in other words it was you that murdered Iruka's family you are the 9 tailed fox that destroyed the village!" he yelled "until at least our Hero Yondaime Hokage bound you to this form" "Stop it!" Iruka yelled "since then you have been made a fool of by everyone in the town it was strange wasn't it to be despised everywhere you went? If he were honest the noble Iruka would admit he hates you too!" he yelled throwing the fuma shuriken at him

"No one will accept you!" he yelled as the shuriken came close while Iruka got in front of Naruto to protect him closing his eyes but the pain never came while Mizuki was shocked beyond belief while Iruka's eyes opened as he looked behind with wide eyes to see a big blue hand that had stopped the shuriken 't that is chakra' he thought then he looked at Naruto as it came off his back 'no way he has that much control over chakra it should not be visible' he thought 'he has been hiding his skills all the time' Mizuki thought.

Naruto looked at Iruka in the eyes with a grin making his eyes wide as the arm disappeared and the shuriken dropped "I knew that I held the 9 tails since I was 5" he said shocking them both "Naruto you mean you" "ah I knew the reason for everyone's hatred and I knew that you hated me since day one" Naruto said looking at Mizuki whose eyes were wide "I also knew this was a farce but what I wanted to know was the reason behind it was it out of hatred towards me or was it treason" he said making their eyes wider "if it were out of hatred I would have even forgiven you but you betrayed your home and your comrades that is something that is unforgivable" he said "stop talking down at me you demon no matter what you say you will always remain a demon" he said.

Naruto grinned looking at him "its not a face that makes one a demon but the choices they make I could say the same for you I am Naruto Uzumaki of the hidden leaf the guy who is going to become Hokage while you will be rotting in a prison from the rest of your life" he said "I'd like to see you make me!" he yelled throwing the shuriken again as two blue arms of chakra came in front of Naruto stopping in track 'that is yang release itself he is manipulating the shape of his chakra to such a degree that it became visible in shape of hands Naruto were you hiding your true strength all this time' Iruka thought "Mizuki you told me to master a jutsu right so to go along with the play I did its over" he said making a cross seal "Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" he exclaimed summoning a 1000 clones all at once as they surrounded Mizuki who was stunned while Iruka was shocked as well as he saw the royal beat down.

"Taijob ka Iruka-sensai?" he asked "a ah" he said "good then lets go back the old man must be having a fit by now" Naruto said with a grin while Hiruzen smiled looking at this from the all seeing ball 'it was a gamble but he worked it out excellently' he thought 'not to mention his mastery and control over his chakra even I can't use Chakra in that form he has lived up to his promise' he thought with a chuckle.

"alright say cheese" the photographer said as he grinned giving a pose 'click' "alright done" he said "thank you" he replied taking the picture and walking towards the Hokage's office, "hmm did you have to give a pose?" he asked "what is wrong with it?" he asked "it looks weird" he said depressing him "I is it that weird?" he asked making him sweat drop "n no I guess its fine" he said as he grinned "mah it does not look I am constipated like your face on the mountain" he said making his head drop as he laughed 'are you haunting me from the grave Shodaime-sama' he thought "On guard Ol' man right?!" the brat came rushing in 'if its not one its another' Hiruzen thought

The jounin opened the door as the kid fell tripping himself "I get it it's a trap right!" he exclaimed "Honorable grandson are you alright and I don't see any traps" Isobu said "ah so it was you who tripped me right!" he yelled pointing his finger at Naruto as Naruto picked him up by the back of his shirt looking at his face "you stepped on your scarf idiot" he replied "Unhand him Naruto that boy is the grandson of the 3rd Hokage!" Isobu yelled "So? Take your best shot I dare you! You are too scared of me like the others aren't you!" he yelled only to be smashed on the head "Like a care idiot!" he yelled back "what!" Isobu exclaimed 'this kid' Naruto thought.

Naruto's eyes twitched as he saw Konohamaru following him "Stop following me I can see you right there!" he yelled pointing his finger at him as he came out with a smirk "so you managed to penetrate my disguise? The rumors of your prowess don't lie teach me your skill I will become your disciple" he said "huh?" he said in confusion "you got to teach me that Orikai no jutsu you used on Jiji!" he exclaimed "right Boss!" making Naruto blink 'call me a bastard for torturing jiji at an old age but who cares' h thought "Alright come along I'll teach ya" he said with a grin.

After a lot of practicing they were sipping tea at the stall "by the way what is your beef with the old man?" Naruto asked "my name is Konohamaru my grandfather names me after the village he said it would bring me good luck but even though people in the village know my name they don't call me by it, its always Honorable grandson no one ever sees me as I am just who I am related to and I hate it! But its gonna be different when I become Hokage which will be real soon" he said "and even if you become Hokage why would anyone respect you?" Naruto asked "huh?!" "its too big a name for a little guy" Naruto said "what!" he yelled "you idiot it won't be easy becoming Hokage but if you want to become Hokage that badly…" "well! What!" he exclaimed as he gave him a feral grin "you'll have to get past me first" he said making his eyes wide.

"There you are!" they looked up as Isobu looked down at them 'Damned fox Naruto' Isobu thought making him narrow his eyes "and now honorable grandson its time to return" he said dropping down "no way! Not yet first I have to kick the old man's butt and become the next Hokage get lost!" he yelled as Isobu began his lecture "Behold!" he yelled making the ram seal "Orioke no Jutsu" Konohamaru said turning into the beautiful raven haired beauty making his jaw drop

"why won't it work?" he said transforming back "wha wha what a disgraceful jutsu not fit for a gentlemen's eyes and I will not fall for it!" he yelled pulling Konohamaru "Honorable grandson if you lower yourself to consort to a creature of this sort you will descend to his level only through my teachings will you ever inherit the name of Hokage!" "No let go!" "Kage bunshin no Jutsu" Naruto said creating many "whoa that is cool!" Konohamru exclaimed "ha child's play it might be enough to take down Mizuki but not me!" he exclaimed taking a stance

"are you sure?" Naruto asked with a grin as they all used henge turning into the mass of blond beauty making Konohamaru's eyes wide while the 3rd face palmed as Isobu was sent off flying with a nose bleed "ha I call this one Orioke Harem no jutsu" he said with a grin "he combined the shadow clone with the orioke no jutsu? Again instead of using his talents he uses useless jutsu but even I could have succumbed to the jutsu" Hiruzen muttered "damn it I can't even beat my 4 eyed sensai all I want is a name that everyone would respect and I want it now!" he exclaimed

"you think wanting it is all it takes? Dream on" Naruto said hitting him over the head as Konohamaru looked at him "even I want what you do but you don't become Hokage for recognition you become Hokage because you already are" he said making his eyes wide as he walked away "you need to work hard that is the only way to becoming Hokage and no other short cuts do you understand?" he asked "haa why are you lecturing me you are not so hot! Right? I am not going to be disciple anymore!" he exclaimed as Naruto looked back at him "for now on we are rivals" he said with a grin making Naruto smile while Hiruzen looked over them with a smile as well.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NARUTO MANGA

Naruto entered the class wearing a shuriken holder wrapped around his right leg and the pouch on his back and taking a seat beside Sakura and Sauske "oh hey Naruto" Sakura said "good morning" he said "good morning" he replied with a smile.

The Uchiha spared him a look his biggest rival at the academy he did not know what to think of him but the blond seem to be at peace and happy all the time who'd get depressed easily but when it came to taijutsu and ninjutsu even he could not match him as an equal they have been fighting it out for 4 years but he had never defeated Naruto a single time every time he'd get better the blond would have gotten better as well it was a big rivalry between them because he knew that the blond was competing with him and getting stronger each day not just for him but because the two had big goals to achieve while the blond looked to become Hokage his goal was to kill a certain someone it was a perfect match to compare his strength.

"From today onwards you all are no mere students of ninjutsu but full fledged shinobi but among the rank of the shinobi you are the lowest and beginners your greatest challenges all lie ahead. The next step is assignment of official duties to you all on behalf of the village we will begin by dividing you into 3 man cells. Each of which will be mentored by a jounin a more senior ninja who will guide and coach you as you as you become familiar with various assignments" Iruka said taking out a list "I have made selections that each cell's abilities will be equal" Iruka said

"WHAAAT!" they exclaimed "Next cell number 7 Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto-" "OH YEAH!" Sakura pumped her fist "and Uchiha Sauske" he said "hmm its looks like I have to bear looking at your broody face many times a day" Naruto said with a grin "it beats that sad mug of yours" Sauske replied depressing him "is it that sad?" he asked "its beyond sad" he said with a grin "is that so" he asked back with a grin as he began to laugh 'Sauske-kun is smiling' Sakura thought with wide eyes 'those two can make a good team' Iruka thought with a smile "ok everyone I will be introducing the jounin in the afternoon until then you all are dismissed" Iruka said.

Naruto's eyes were twitching "this guy is too late" he said "he'll be here soon" Sakura said as the gates opened and they looked at the jounin enter "hmm how should I put it my first impression of you guys is that you are boring" he said making them sweat drop, they were sitting on the terrace as Kakashi sat on the railing "now I would like you all to tell us a little about yourselves" Kakashi said

"like what?" Sakura asked "you know the usual the thing you like the things you hate your dreams your ambitions and all that" Kakashi said "Sensai can you begin after all you are a complete stranger to us a mystery" Sakura said "oh me? My name is Kakashi Hatake I am the kind of person who does not like to talk about his likes and dislikes, my dreams for the future its none of your business and I have a lot of hobbies" he said

"all we know is his name" Sakura said with a sweat drop "I know right" Naruto muttered "now its your turn staring with you on the right" he said "My name is Uzumaki Naruto my likes are training and ramen and my dream it is to surpass all other Hokage as a shinobi and inherit their title to lead the village into an even brighter future" he said with a grin surprising Kakashi 'well isn't he a surprising one but Hokage-sama told me as much' he thought "my hobbies well I like meditating and watering my plants" he said.

"Next" Kakashi said "My name is Uchiha Sauske and there are a lot of things I hate but that does not matter considering there is almost nothing I do like. It seems pointless taking about dreams its just a word but I do have an ambition to restore my clan and kill a certain someone" he said 'he's so cool' Sakura thought "does that dislike list include girls as well Sas-uke" Naruto said with a grin

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled in embaressment while he shot him a glare "want me to beat you up bastard!" he yelled as he got depressed "no one is fun they don't even get jokes" he said making Kakashi sweat drop 'as I heard he gets depressed easily' he thought

"and finally the young lady" Kakashi said "My name is Sakura Haruno….." she finished 'it sounds as though young girls are more interested in love than ninjutsu' Kakashi thought "enough I believe we all understand each other formal training begins tomorrow" he said "so what is our first mission?" Naruto asked with a grin

"our first project only involves members of this cell because it will be a survival mission" Kakashi said "but why would that be a mission out school days were full of them" Sakura said "but you'll have to survive against me it won't be your typical practice" Kakashi said

"what kind of practice?" Naruto asked as he chuckled "why are you laughing Kakashi-sensai?" Sakura asked "oh its nothing if I told you, you'd all chicken out" he said "why?" Naruto asked "of 27 members of your graduating class only 9 will be accepted as genin the other 18 must go back for more training the test we are about to before has a 66% percent of failure" he said.

Sauske was sweating, Sakura gulped and Naruto grinned "that's even more interesting" he said with a grin "how!" Sakura yelled pointing his finger at him "if we fail even after giving our all to it then it means we are not ready after all but as long as you give it your all you will have no regrets" he said with a grin making their eyes wide.

'He's right' Sakura thought 'I have come this far so I'll give it my all and pass this' Sauske thought 'he inspired them just now that is an unique quality' Kakashi thought "those are god words you all will need it so we will meet tomorrow morning on the practice fields so that I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses bring all your ninja tools and weapons and don't have breakfast before hand unless you want to throw up" Kakashi said as he walked towards them

"the details of this assignment are in the hand out memorize it and don't be late" Kakashi said handing them papers "throw up? How hard is the exercise going to be?!" Sakura exclaimed as they read the papers with wide eyes.

"Good Morning class" Kakashi said "You are late!" Sakura exclaimed "I have set the alarms to go at noon" he said as the three looked at him as he showed him 2 bells "I have here two bells your challenge is to steal these for me before the time sounds" he said "any one who fails will not get their lunch and will be tied to those stumps so I can eat lunch in front of you" he said 'grrr' their stomachs growled 'burp'

"you ate?" Kakashi asked "it's a morning ritual I do unconsciously without ramen my day won't start sorry hahahahaha" he laughed making Kakashi sweat drop as the other two glared at him "anyway all you need to do is get one bell a piece but since there are not enough to go around one of you are definitely going for the stumps and who ever that is will be the first of you to fail one of you is on your way back to school and disgrace" he said

"you may if you choose, use shuriken and come at me as if you want to kill or you'll never stand a chance" he said "but that's so dangerous" Sakura said "don't underestimate him" Naruto said as the two looked at him "if you don't accept the fact that this is an impossible fight you will never pass" he said "nandato" Sauske said

"what we have been doing till now is playing Shinobi because we are yet to have any real experience and we are facing a jounin who is many times stronger than our teachers he has more mastery over shinobi arts than all of us combined do you know what that means?" he asked making Sakura shudder while Sauske narrowed his eyes

"nice speech I see you respect me hehehe just maybe I am starting to like you now begin" he said as they blurred away "the basic of all shinobi arts is to become invisible eradicate yourself" Kakashi said 'all three are hidden well' he thought when Naruto dropped in front of him "I thought you were smart" Kakashi said looking at him as he grinned "I merely wish to see the gap between you and me" he said 'he is testing him out' Sauske thought "I see very well then ninja art one taijutsu" he said

Naruto rushed at him 'fast' Sakura thought 'he is channeling chakra in his feet to run faster intelligent' Kakashi thought as he came close as he made the cross seal "Shadow clone jutsu" he said as 4 clones came at Kakashi rushing ahead of the real Naruto as one went for the swipe to the head as Kakashi ducked under it back handing him as he dispelled stopping the kicks from the two at once

'solid clones when did he learn that' Sauske thought narrowing his eyes seeing the clones dispelled when they were shocked to see blue hands bound together coming to crush Kakashi who jumped back dodging it "so I heard it correct" Kakashi said looking at Naruto and the crator he created.

't that was' Sakura thought 'chakra it sould not be visible like that what is that jutsu' Sauske thought sweating "a genin who has more control over chakra than most jounin you have mastery over Yang release to an extent that you can manipulate the shape of chakra and fully control it as well I must aaccept that is something even I can't do" he said

'N Naruto you were holding back that much' Sakura thought while Sauske just looked with wide eyes while Naruto grinned looking at Kakashi "its true you are a shinobi way superior than me but even if my short life there are a few things I have learned" he said while Kakashi looked at him

"recognize yourself before you ask the others to do so and accept who are because the people who do that are the strong ones" he said making his eye wide "also learn to forgive you yourself or else you can't hope to move on and lastly you must accept your own darkness because it's a part of you and if you keep it suppressed for long eventually the container will fill and it will break out to take over you once a person can do that he can be at peace I might not have as much mastery over ninjutsu as you but I have mastery over myself" he finished

Sakura and Sauske were stunned when they heard it even Kakashi was shocked 'Sandaime-sama is he really a genin' he thought 'of all the shinobi I have met till now I have not faced one like him he maybe be a fresh genin now but he has accomplished more than I have till now' Kakashi thought.

He saw the Chakra hands coming at him at full speed and he continued to jump back and dodge the hands when it stopped 'is that the limit' he thought but he saw many clones already above him 'he hid them in the water that means he was leading me here' he thought

"Ninpo all side Shuriken!" they fired in union as many shurikens came at Kakashi from all sides 'using shadow clones like he were using the shuriken shadow clone this is an A rnak atleast excellent' he thought putting his hands on the ground "Doton: 4 side earth wall" he said

4 stone walls rose around him protecting him against the shuriken but his eyes were wide seeing the hands appear from behind him capturing him 'so that's what he was planning' he thought seeing him come from above with 6 kunai between his fingers "dodge this sensai!" he yelled throwing it at him while Kakashi's eye was wide

The kunai hit all vital points "he did it" Sakura said "he got him" Sauske said 'puff' 'shadow clone' Naruto thought dropping down huffing "you are very impressive" he saw Kakashi standing on the water 'he hid himself in the lake' he thought "from what I can see is that you are a cut above the rest chunin level but you wanted to know the difference right I won't go easy anymore" he said making fast seals

'the speed of his hand signs' Sakura thought while Sauske just looked on "Suiton: Water vortex jutsu" he said as the jutsu came at Naruto who made a half seal and the hands became big palms coming in front of him for protection as Kakashi's jutsu hit making him grit his teeth 'no chakra left' he thought as the hands disappeared and he was hit by the water "Naruto!" Sakura exclaimed seeing him being sent to the tree crashing 'he was right this is an impossible battle' Sauske thought.

'saa what are you going to do next' Kakashi thought 'puff' 'that was a clone as well' Sakura thought with wide eyes 'he was using his clone to size him up-' 'just like I was doing the same but he put a lot of chakra into that clone he ought to be low on chakra' Kakashi thought.

'Psst' Sakura almost jumped "N Naruto" she said with wide eyes "we'll talk later follow me" he said as she gave a shaky nod, "what do you want?" Sauske hissed "come with me you already know this is out of an individual's hands" he said making him grit his teeth a bit as he had to swallow his pride "fine" he said.

The two came where Naruto's clones have led them "whoa you got something here Naruto" Sakura said seeing all the traps he had created "you here holding back this much" Sauske said with a glare "oi oi I know you have something up your sleeves as well s we'll settle it later but you saw it didn't you" he asked as the two sat "you are right there is no way we can take him down" Sakura said

"nah we can if we work together we just might have a chance" he said "you know all too well that if the 3 of us work together one has to go back and none of us will be willing to go back to the academy" Sauske said "mah don't worry about it I'll go back to the academy" he said with a grin making their eyes wide "b but why would you" Sakura shuttered "its not like a year can hold me down I'll probably get stronger as well but I want to go back knowing that I defeated a jounin so ready to do it" he asked

'we have been so selfish thinking about ourselves yet he is ready to fail for us without a second thought' Sakura thought with wide eyes while Sauske had a emotionless look on his face "alright lets do it" he said "first eat this" he said throwing them bags "food pills" Sauske said "Shinobiwho don't get proper food in the field eat this to satisfy their hunger and replenish their chakra that was what Iruka-sensai taught us right?" he asked

"this is a survival mission so you carried it along" Sakura said with a smile eating it "hmm this was a very interesting conversation" Kakashi said sitting on the branch above them making their eyes wide 'he got through the traps undetected' Naruto thought 'we didn't even detect him' Sauske thought 'he got us' Sakura thought when Naruto threw smoke bombs as they disappeared when the smoke cleared

"ah they escaped" Kakashi said but there was a smile under his mask 'there is no doubt you are just like him' he thought. Some time passed as Kakashi stood in the field 'they have probably planned a strategy now since there is not much time left so this is when they will attack' he thought when projectiles came at him but before it hit him Kakashi turned into a log 'kawarimi no Jutsu' Sauske thought

"so did you finally decide to attack Sauske?" Kakashi asked as he blurred 'he's fast' he thought stopping his leg with one arm but his eyes were wide when chakra arms came out of his back capturing him 'so this is Naruto' he thought seeing him jump back "Imada Sauske!" he yelled "I know!" he replied jumping out as he made seals 'those seals' Kakashi thought "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu!"

Sauske exhaled over Kakashi as he burned up while Naruto dropped beside him "we got him" he said dropping the henge when their eyes were wide seeing their leg was grabbed "I'm afraid not" Kakashi said trying to pull them in while Naruto used his chakra arm to push Sauske away as he went inside the ground till the neck "you are done" Kakashi said when Naruto grinned

"it's the beginning" he replied as Sakura jumped out dropping mny smoke bombs at once 'they intend to dull my sight' he thought coming out of the smoke but his eye were wide to see the devil wind mill shuriken coming his way 'I see that was their plan to catch me by surprise' he thought catching the shuriken only to see another instantly coming out 'shadow shuriken' he thought moving out of it way.

But as Kakashi did 'puff' his eye were wide to see Naruto with a grin as he went bells touching them only to see Kakashi grab his hand "Imada Sauske!" he exclaimed as Kakashi looked up to see the Uchiha throwing 4 water balloons at him making him wet 'masaka' he thought looking at Naruto whose fingers started to crinkle as he grabbed his hand electrocuting him

"Imada Sakura!" Naruto yelled "Cha!" she yelled throwing the kunai as it made a swipe cut on the belt taking out the bells as Naruto caught them 'pufff' all their eyes were wide 'tsk' Naruto threw the leafs "even after all that" Sakura said "he was always a step ahead" Sauske said gritting his teeth when they heard claps.

Kakashi came out of the woods as the three looked at him "you surprised me all of you but I stopped underestimating you all had I done that I would have lost" he said "this test was made for us to fail its not something we could have passed" Naruto said when the bell rang "and you all did fail but since you all did a good job I will give you a chance you 3 decide the one who will fail" Kakashi said "I'll go back to the academy I promised them already let them pass" Naruto said

'snort' "I won't be able to live with myself knowing I became a ninja because of you so I'll go" Sauske said "no you two did the most in the test I am the weakest so I will go back" Sakura said 'these three' Kakashi thought with a smile "well it looks like you will have to decide who goes who doesn't" Naruto said with a grin making Kakashi close his eye "very well then I will decide" he said

The three looked at him with seriousness on their faces when Kakashi winked with an eye smile "you all pass" he said making their eyes wide "w what do you mean we passed?' Sakura asked "don't you understand already you were all put in a 3 man cell for a reason the entire point of the exercise is team work" Kakashi said making their eyes wide

"so you pitted us against ourselves to see if we can still work as a team or not" Sauske said "correct the test was set up to see which of you would put aside your personal interests and propose to the others to work together for the good of all Naruto did not battle me to see our gap he already knew there was a gap he wanted to you two to see the difference and made the sacrifice of his own dreams for the team to work together he was already a true shinobi" he said.

Sauske and Sakura's eyes were wide "but the two of you have come along as well and are ready to sacrifice yourselves for the other and learned to act as one showing me team work that most chunin can't come up with while individual strength is necessary for a ninja what is most important is teamwork" he said turning to the stone

"look at this marker all the names carved into the stone, heroes of our village ninja they are not just any kind of heroes they are the kind that died in the line of duty" he said making Sakura's eyes wide again while Naruto and Sauske had serious looks on their face "this is a memorial, it includes the names of my best friends one of them taught me the most important lesson of being a ninja" he said turning back and looking at them

"In the ninja world, those who violate the rules and fail to follow orders are lower than garbage however those who do not care for and support their comrades are even lower than that" he said making Sakura smile while Naruto grinned and Sauske smirked as he gave them a thumbs up "this exercise is concluded you all pass that's all for today, team 7 your duties will commence from tomorrow" he said

"alright we did it duck ass Sakura" Naruto said pumping his fist up "my hairstyle is better than your bushy top" Sauske said depressing him "I is it that bad?" he asked making Sakura nervously chuckle while Sakura scoffed and Kakashi sweat dropped 'I need to find a curse to that for him as well' he thought "lets go" he said

Team 7 walked away with smiles on their face 'there is a very big gap I need to overcome it' Sauske thought 'now I can finally be with Sauske-kun' Sakura thought 'my path to Hokage begins from here' Naruto thought 'they make a good team and for a genin to use both change in shape and nature of chakra is unheard of he just might surpass the other 4' Kakashi thought.

A few days passed since team 7 began their official ninja duties right now in the forest Naruto and Sauske hid themselves 'How far away is your target?' Kakashi asked '5 minutes and closing so how much longer are you going to wait' Sakura asked 'I'm in position' Naruto said 'so am I' Sauske said 'alright go!' he ordered as Naruto used his chakra arm to capture the cat 'meowww!'

"remember out quarry has a ribbon on its right ear that says tiger make sure there is no mistake" Kakashi said 'target confirmed' Sauske replied "good then mission finding the missing pet accomplished" Kakashi said.

Lady Shijimi hugged tora tight as the cat screamed "Poor Tora good little kitty I was worried about you, I could have died!" she exclaimed 'how does the poor cat put up with that nightmare' Naruto thought with a sweat drop 'with that to look forward at home can you blame the cat for running away?' Sakura thought.

"Now the next assignment for team 7 will be to baby sit for the council of elders, to run errand to neighbouring village and to dig out sweet potatoes" Sarutobi read "no more Old man" Naruto said making him look his way "these D rank are made for genin to do so they could learn team work I summarize but we already have adequate team work what we need to experience and increase in skill" Naruto said

'he has a point' Sauske thought 'don't decide for yourself' Sakura thought 'I feel this is going to be trouble' Kakashi thought "Don't get ahead of yourself Naruto! That is not something for you to decide!" Iruka scolded "very well then" Hiruzen said with a smile "huh?" Naruto said in confusion "if you put it that way I will permit you to attempt a c rank mission usually reserved for chunin level shinobi to protect a certain individual" he said "ohh who is it?" Naruto asked with a grin while Kakashi looked with bugged eye

"I will make the introductions right away please invite him in" Hiruzen said "whats going on in here? They look like a bunch of wet nosed brats specially that one he got a face of an imbecile" the old man with a bag back on his back and a sake bottle in his hand said depressing Naruto "I..is my face that bad?" he asked making the rest sweat drop as well

"Don't get depressed so easily" Sauske said when he got out of it laughing "well my face beats that sad look of yours I guess" he said "Naruto you can't insult the client like that" Kakashi said depressing him again "and I thought you were cool" he said making Kakashi's head drop while Hiruzen chuckled a bit.

"Anyway I am Tazuna a bridge builder of ultimate renown until I am safely back in my own country, where I'll be completing my next bridge, you'll all be expected to protect me even if it cost you your lives" he said. Team 7 were at the gates as Naruto grinned "what is with the grin Naruto?" Kakashi asked "its my first time out of the village I feel a bit excited" he said

"am I really expected to place my life in hands of that kid he looks like a fool" Tazuna said pointing at Naruto depressing him "do I really look like that?" he asked "that calls for no concern I am a Jounin and I'll be along to" Kakashi said "mah don't judge people based on their appearances to me you look like an old drunk geezer who can't even pick up a hammer but I have not underestimated your talents as a bridge builder" Naruto said with a grin making his eyes wide and just like that team 7 made it out of the hidden leaf heading for the Land of waves not noticing the two pair of eyes on them.


	3. Chapter 3

They were walking through the road "umm Mister Tazuna" Sakura said "what now?" he asked "you are from the Land of Waves right?" she asked "yeah what of it?" he asked "umm Kakashi-sensai are there any ninja in that country as well?" Sakura asked as Kakashi explained her of the Gokage "really lord Hokage is so amazing?" Sakura asked "you obviously don't think so" he said putting a hand on her head

"There is nothing to be worried about. You won't face any duels with ninja from other clans while you're handling C rank duties" he said "so I don't have to be worried about handling any foreign shinobi?" Sakura asked "of course not ha ha ha" he replied while Tazuna gulped a bit as Sauske and Naruto noticed it.

They walked ahead when Kakashi noticed a puddle but ignored it walking ahead as the two ninjas came out of it wrapping their chains around Kakashi making the team's eyes wide "Master Kakshi!" Sakura yelled in horror seeing him torn into pieces "one piggy" the masked ninja said then appearing behind Naruto "two little piggies" the other said not noticing the kunai the blond sent without even looking at them as their chains were struck on the tree making their eyes wide

Suddenly they saw Sauske appear in front of their metal gloves kicking them on the head with his legs as the chains broke as they shuriken coming from around them as it went past them wrapping them around by ninja wires making their eyes wider seeing they were captured together when they saw the blond above them as he based their heads together knocking them out 'what team work' Sakura thought "well done Naruto Sauske" Kakashi said appearing

"Master Kakashi you are alive!" Sakura exclaimed "good team work you two it didn't look like you needed my help after all" he said with an eye smile 'I don't know how they did it but they saved my life' Tazuna thought "Mr. Tazuna" Kakashi said "what is it?" he asked "I need to speak with you" Kakashi said looking at him with the corner of his eye

"our attackers appear to be chunin level ninja of the village hidden in the mist. They are famous shinobi known for their willingness to fight until their goals are fulfilled, even at the cost of their lives, obviously they were watching and waiting for us…the sun is out it hasn't rained for several days so there shouldn't have been any puddles on the ground" he said "if you knew all that, why did you let those creeps attack you?" Tazuna asked

"I could have killed them anytime but I wanted to find out who their real target was" he said glancing at him "what do you mean by that?" Tazuna asked "were you the only one they were after or was it one of us ninja? There has been no word of any shinobi seeking to take your life. The request that was relayed to Lord Hokage was that you have an escort to protect you against any revolting band of thieves and brigands" he said making him sweat

"In any case it would be more than a B rank mission. To protect you from ordinary dangers until your bridge was complete would be a simple task but if you are to be targeted by ninjas then it is beyond question that it would be classified and priced for an elite ninja. You may have your own reasons, but it is not right to conceal facts when you are asking for help. As it is, the task falls beyond the boundaries of the job we were assigned to" Kakashi explained

"We are not good enough to handle something like this can we quit and return to the village?" Sakura asked sweating, "Failed! What the hell to you mean you failed!?" Gato yelled pointing his finger at the ninja "if you weren't supposed to be the best I wouldn't have paid top dollar for your skill!" when the ninja took his long demonic sword and pointed it at him

"Would you stop whining, there is nothing to be worried about I with the Kubikiribochou will take that hit myself" he said making them sweat and gulp "y yes sir but are you sure you really want to?" the assistant asked "the enemy has hired ninja of tremendous skill! And beside now that the demon brothers have tried and failed they will be on guard" Gato said "remember whom you are talking to I am Zabuza Mamochi Demon of the Hidden mist" he replied.

"Mister Kakashi" Tazuna said as he looked the bridge builder's way "there is something you must know…about the request for help I made to your village" he said making Kakashi narrow his eye "as you guessed, this job is more difficult than you and your students were let to believe there is a really scary man who wants to see me dead" he said "a real scary man? Who is he?" Kakashi asked

"You probably heard of him" he said with a sigh "he's a billionaire in the field of marine transportation his name is Gato" he said making Kakashi's eye wide "you mean Gato of Gato shipping and transport? The Gato? They say he's the richest man in the world" Kakashi said "That's on the surface he looks like a legitimate businessman…..Gato now has a stronghold on all forms of transportation, the lifeblood of the island nation and a stronghold of all the wealth the only thing he has to fear is which has been underway for sometime is the completion of the bridge" he explained

"I see as the architect of the bridge and the overseer of its construction you Tazuna-san is in his way" Sakura said "which means the ninja that attacked were hired by Gato" Sauske said while Naruto had his eyes narrowed "but I still don't understand that if you were under threat of a thug like him who had ninja at his disposal why didn't you tell us when you asked for help?" Kakashi asked

Tazuna looked down "Nami no Kuni is not a prosperous land even our local lords are poor….and I have no money at all so an elite Jounin bodyguard is something I can't afford but if you still turn away now I am as good as dead" Tazuna said "but-" "oh well but its none of your concern you won't be there to see my daughter and 10 year old grandson cry all day due to heart break oh! And you won't mind if my daughter vows eternal hatred against all the ninjas of your village as she lives alone heck well it isn't your fault!" he exclaimed

The three sweat dropped with a 'are you serious' face 'that's emotional blackmail there is no way we'd fall for that' they thought when they heart sobbing as they looked at Naruto with bugged eyes "y you really are a good guy don't worry old man I will protect you, your family and your Kuni" he said with a grin giving him a thumbs up making Sakura's jaw drop 'I totally forgot that side of him' Sauske thought with a sweat drop "Naruto didn't you hear what Kakashi-sensai said at all!" Sakura exclaimed

"What are you going to blame everything on the rank and use it as an excuse to give up?" he asked making her eyes wide "what would have happened if you elite jounin ninja would have attacked us right now we just might have died" he said making her look down "it does not matter what rank you are you are a ninja of the hidden leaf which means you cannot give up due to the unpredictability of the shinobi world" he finished "I understand" she said

'look at him talking like a experienced shinobi' Kakashi thought "why do you intend to help me so much you barely know me and yet you want to help me even if it means you would die even after I lied?" Tazuna asked with wide eyes as he grinned "People have many reasons to hurt and kill others but to help someone is there a reason needed?" he asked making his eyes wide.

'Naruto' Sakura thought with a smile while Sauske smirked and Kakashi eye smiled "and I won't die because I will become Hokage one day so look at it as a form of alliance we save your Kuni now and then both our homes can cooperate together in the future" he said "I see very well then thank you for the help" Tazuna said with a smile "well it looks like we will continue on" Kakashi said with an eye smile.

"We'll be there soon" Tazuna said as they were on the boat "Tazuna it looks like we have been over looked so far but just to be on the safe side we will take an inland waterway through town to a point where we can make landfall under the covers of mangroves" the boat man said "thank you" he replied, they finally made it in the Kuni and docked "this is as far as I can take you. Take care of yourself" he said "thanks for taking such a risk. I shouldn't have asked it" he replied as the boatman rushed away "ok now if I can make home in one piece" Tazuna said "yeah yeah" Kakashi said.

After walking for a while they saw a white rabbit come in their path "look a white bunny" Sakura said with a smile 'That's a snow hare its not winter why is it wearing a white pelt?' Kakashi thought 'that means its not a wild rabbit and this is it' Naruto thought "Everyone take cover!" Kakashi said "duck everyone!" Naruto yelled seeing the giant sword coming their way as he took down Sakura with him.

The sword was stuck on the tree as a tall bulky man landed on its handle "well well if it isn't Zabuza Momochi, the kid who ran off and left the hidden mist" Kakashi said "he is a jounin level shinobi it looks like this your fight Kakashi-sensai" Naruto said "that's right you three stay back this might be a little rough" Kakashi said putting his hand over his headband.

"Sharingan no Kakashi I presume? If it wouldn't be to much trouble could you surrender the old man?" Zabuza asked "assume the Manji battle formation and protect Tazuna-san this is the type of team work that is required right now" Kakashi said "and now Zabuza shall we?" he asked pulling his head band up glaring at him with his 3 tomoed eye

"ah to face the legendary sharingan this early in our acquaintance this is an honor" Zabuza said "oi Sauske isn't that" Naruto asked "I know the sharingan the eye which can break through all sort of illusions and there is more" he said "he he there is indeed more most formidable of all is the accuracy with which the sharingan can discern and duplicate its opponent's greatest skill when I was an assassin of the Hidden mist I had the usual bingo book which had a write up on you mentioning your great record the man who mastered over a thousand jutsu Kakashi the Copy ninja" Zabuza said

'so that is sensai's skills with the sharingan he can read and see through an opponent's movements also copy their movements and since he has mastery over a 1000 jutsu it means like jiji he has all 5 basic nature transformations a perfect ninja it would seem but the major factor has to be chakra capacity after all he is not a natural sharingan user after all they are all gone except Sauske' Naruto thought

"enough. Pleasant as this conversation has been the time for talk is over I'm on a tight schedule to polish off the old man" Zabuza said as the three jumped beside Tazuna "sensai end it quick or you might lose" Naruto said making Sakura and Sauske look at him 'even thought he has only seen my sharingan he has already analyzed its defects though he might not be the brightest in other situations he is good when it comes to shinobi combat' Kakashi thought

"I'll kill you first Kakashi" he said taking his sword out as he jumped on the lake making a seal 'clever bastard he has built up a fair concentration of chakra' Kakashi thought "finest of the ninja arts Ninpo: Kirigakure no Jutsu" he said creating mist over the whole area "he'll come after me first Zabuza Momochi of the Kirigakure assassination corps is a famous master of the art of silent killing" Kakashi explained

"There are 8 targets" came a demonic voice "w what was that" Saakura shuttered "Throat, spinal column, lungs, liver, the jugular vein, the artery, the kidney and heart there are many choices what vital and vulnerable spots shall I choose eh" he chuckled creepily when Kakashi made a ram seal blowing his chakra a bit and they felt it the blood lust,

Sauske was shivering 'the only is pain' Naruto thought taking out a kunai and cutting himself making Sakura and Sauske's eyes wide "don't let your guard down" Naruto said "calm down" Kakashi said as they looked at him "even if he gets me I'll protect you all I will never let my comrades die" he said with an eye smile "I wouldn't bet on that" their eyes were wide to see Zabuza appear in middle of the formation "game over" he said

Zabuza tried to move but could not "you got too cocky and underestimated us" Naruto said 'ninja wires when did he' Sauske thought with wide eyes "you brat" he said with a glare "imada" he said as Kakashi came and stabbed him only to see water come out of his gut while the 4 got out of there "you got a good genin Kakashi but-" he turned into water "behind you" Naruto said "its over" Zabuza said slicing him in half making Sakura yell in shock "it was a clone" Naruto said "don't move" Kakashi said from behind Zabuza with a kunai to his neck

"game over" Kakashi said "he got him" Sakura said with smile "he he you don't get it do you it will take more than just mimicking me like an ape to take me down" he said "but you are good! In that short time you duplicated my Mizu bunshin and by making the clone say something you'd have said you ensured all my attention would be focused on it while you yourself used the Kirigakure no jutsu watching my every movement too bad for you I'm not easy to fool" he said appearing behind Kakashi

'that was a clone as well' Naruto thought seeing Zabuza come at Kakashi to slice him in half as he ducked under it as Zabuza kicked Kakashi away "no way" Sakura said with wide eyes seeing him jump and appear behind him "ha gullible fool! Suiton: Water prison jutsu" he said capturing Kakashi "he he this prison is inescapable you are trapped" Zabuza said "you running around free makes my job too hard I'll finish you off later I have to deal with the others" he said

Zabuza created a water clone "he he little ninja wanna be trying so hard to fit in you even wear a head band but a true ninja is one who has crossed and re-crossed the barrier between the land of living and dead, cloths don't make you shinobi you need skills good enough to rate in my bingo book of enemies before you deserve to be called a ninja we don't call your kind ninja we call you brats" he said

"stop fucking around we don't need to learn the meaning of becoming a ninja from the likes of you" Naruto said making Zabuza glare at him 'Naruto' Sakura thought "you talk a lot and speak as if you know about us but what about yourself, you are just a thug who got lost in the mist and ended up here" Naruto said making his grow a big tic "don't make him angry Naruto you saw what he did" Sauske said "who care if we die here we never were meant to achieve our goals" he said making his eyes wide

"I'll kill you brat you don't know who you are speaking to" Zabuza said as he smirked "I know who I am exactly speaking to a big toad in a small pond, I don't care about your bingo book because I am going to be Hokage in the future you don't put names of Kages in your bingo book you run with your tail between your legs when you see them" he replied with a huge grin as Zabuza blurred as came into slice Naruto in half as he ducked under it and went for the kill with the kunai

"its over brat" he said as Naruto grinned "you get too distracted by the leafs that you miss the tree" Naruto said making Zabuza's eyes wide when he saw his clone from behind as it threw 6 kunai at once which hit his back turning him into water 'that brat' Zabuza thought with wide eyes "and when get too focused on the tree you miss the whole forest" Naruto said making his eyes wide as he saw the fuma shuriken thrown at him 'I see' Kakashi thought with a smile "that won't work against me amatures" Zabuza said catching the shuriken when his eyes were wider

'a second shuriken in the shadow of the 1st he used shadow shuriken jutsu' he thought but Zabuza jumped over it "still an amateur" he said 'puff' his eyes were wide to see the blond throw 6 kunai fast from between his fingers as once came for his head a one shoulder bone one spine one his right arm and other two for his legs and he moved out of the way as two kunai struck him on of his shoulder and one held his leg as he glared at Naruto who made a ram seal getting up standing on water and went at him to slice him in half from the middle of his face but as he came closer he saw arms of chakra come out of his back

The hands caught the sword making Zabuza's eyes wide 'its not possible' he thought but he was kicked to the side by Kakashi sending him flying back "you did well Naruto now go back" he said "got it" he replied jumping away and landing near his team mates "how were you standing on water?" Sauske asked "I figured that they were doing it by applying chakra to their feel though I cannot do it properly with my control I can manage to stand" he said looking at the battle ahead between the two.

Kakashi and Zabuza made the same seals 'Tori' "Suiton: Suiryuudan no jutsu!" they said as the two water dragons rose up and met each other 'he copied all those katas flawlessly' Sauske thought seeing the two in a dead lock when they separated when Kakashi made a seal as did Zabuza 'all my move all my gestures he sees' "through them all" Kakashi said making his eyes wide 'w what? He's reading my mind curse him he's' "got that sickeningly evil look in his eye right?" Kakashi asked

"feh you are a pale imitation" he said as they glared at each other "I'm the genuine article. No mere copycat stands a chance against me" they said in union angering Zabuza to the core "you mimic me like a parrot! I'll chose your beak for good!" he yelled making seals 'I its me' Zabuza thought in shock looking at his own reflection behind Kakashi "Suiton: Giant waterfall jutsu!" Kakashi said as his sharingan started to spin 'w what? Its absurd' he thought in shock 'before I could even use my ninjutsu he used my own attack against me' he thought being sent away

Zabuza was sent through the trees due to the pressure of the water jutsu finally stopping at a tree as the kunai hit him all over his body "that's that" Kakashi said sitting on the branch above him "what can you see the future?" Zabuza asked "I foresee your death" Kakashi said when the senbons hit his neck making all their eyes wide "hee hee your predictions came true" the masked person said standing on the branches.

Kakashi dropped down and checked his pulses 'he's dead' he thought "thank you for the help but I hope you don't mind me interfering I wanted to put Zabuza out of his misery myself" he said "that mask looks familiar, correct me if I am wrong but aren't you a hunter ninja from the hidden mist?" Kakashi asked "aren't you a smart one?" he replied "a hunter nin" Naruto said narrowing his eyes 'even if he isn't one we can't fight him right now he's a strong shinobi because none of us noticed that he was watching the whole thing' Naruto thought

The hunter ninja dropped "your battle is over and the remains must be disposed of least they give up secrets to our foes well then I must be off" he said disappearing via shunshin "how much more?" Naruto asked as Kakashi sighed putting his head band down and falling only to be caught by him "what! What happened!" Sakura exclaimed "I told him to end the fight quick because I knew this will happen eventually" he said

"what do you mean?" Sauske asked "he does not belong to the Uchiha clan and he possesses the sharingan there is a reason why he would hide it is because he cannot chose when to use it or when not to because as soon as he opens the eye it costs him a lot of chakra sine he isn't a natural Uchiha thus the exhaustion" Naruto said 's sugoi' Sakura thought with wide eyes "anyway Old man lead us to your house quick" he said as his clones picked Kakashi up "alright this way" he said sweating all the same.

"Are you alright teacher?" Tsunami the daughter of Tazuna asked "no but I will be in about a week" he muttered "the sharingan eye is an incredible power but doesn't the strain it puts in your body makes you wonder if its worth it?" Sakura asked "this time you took down your strongest foe yet so you can relax for a bit" Tazuna said "but I can't get my mind off that masked man" Sakura said while Kakashi explained them about the undertaker squad of the mist.

Kakashi's eye snapped open making Sakura scream as she was about to take off his mask "I told you it was no use" Naruto said making her head drop "oh so you are awake Master Kakashi" Tsunami asked while Kakashi was in deep thought "hmm of course" he said "what is wrong sensai?" Sakura asked "the hunter ninja who manages corpses dispose of it right on the spot" he said "which means Zabuza is alive because that shinobi didn't do so and was Zabuza's accomplice" Naruto said

"Nani! What are you saying Naruto!" Sakura yelled pointing at him "think of it the weapon he used to dispose of Zabuza?" Kakashi asked "no way" Sauske said with wide eyes "yes way" Kakashi said "o oi you can't be serious" Tazuna shuttered "yes this is very serious Zabuza is alive more than likely" Naruto said making Tazuna and Sakura's jaw drop "but Kakashi-sensai you checked to be sure that Zabuza was dead right!" Sakura yelled "I made sure of it but a deathlike trance could have created a very convincing illusion of the real thing…." He went on to explain looking at Naruto

"you don't seem to be too shocked by it?" he asked "that's because I already thought Zabuza wasn't dead but I was unsure of it" he said "so you know you let him go" Sakura said "if I did we would have died plain and simple that Masked guy was more deadlier than Zabuza and with Kakashi-sensai nearly out of chakra I though the best way is to let them go" he replied making their eyes wide "b but aren't you just complicating things by over thinking them? Shinobi hunters are supposed to hunt outlaw shinobi right?" Tazuna asked "usually…but ignoring something fishy like this is the first step to being caught completely unprepared and preparation is a Shinobi's most important skill" Kakashi replied

"Sensai you said preparation is a shinobi's most important skill but right now you can't move what are you going to do?" Sakura asked as he chucked making her look at him in confusion "I am going to increase your training schedule" he replied surprising them "but with a little training what are we going to do against a shinobi who almost defeated you?" Sakura asked 'cha are you trying to get us killed' the inner Sakura thought.

"and when I was trapped, Sakura who do you think it was that rescued me..you three are growing up rapidly with your powers exceptionally specially yours Naruto you have grown up the most" he said "a ah soka" he asked rubbing the back of his head with a grin "now that being said..the skills I teach you now is only interim thing only, to tide us over until I recover enough to take over" Kakashi said "but sensai with Zabuza alive how can we train knowing we could return" Sakura asked "don't worry about it" Naruto said with a grin "huh what do you mean?" Sakura asked "he was at a near death state I hit vital organs as did Kakashi-sensai it will be a while till he recovers so training could be fun" he said with a grin "it won't be fun for you" they looked at the boy who came in with confusion

"Irani where have you been?" Tazuna asked "welcome Home grandpa" he said "greet your guest properly Irani they are esteemed guests who brought your Grandpa home safely" Tsunami said "Mama tell them they will die no one can beat Gato and his men" Irani said depressing Naruto "d do I look that weak?" he asked "Stop being depressed by the words of a kid!" Sakura yelled as he got out of it "ah sorry sorry but don't worry about Gato kid we will kick his ass all the way to Iwa" he said with a laugh

The people in the room sweat dropped 'he's a total goof ball' Tsuanmi thought "you are dumb you cannot beat Gato, you are not a hero no such thing exists" he said with hollow eyes making Naruto narrow his eyes "if you don't wanna die then go home" he said "Irani where are you going?" Tsunami asked "to watch the ocean from my room" he said leaving "please forgive him" Tazuna said.

They were in the forest "so its decided your new training regime begins today but first lets discuss the basics of your ninja powers the body energy called chakra" Kakashi said as he explained it "we are all ninjas so we already know the use of chakra" Sauske said "wrong none of you actually fully mastered your chakra well except Naruto who has perfect control….." "so what do we do?' Naruto asked "you learn how to control your body through the harshest training go out on a limb and learn from the experience" he replied "how do we do that?" Sakura asked "how? We learn to climb a tree" he replied

Naruto went into depression "its so simple unimaginative and not cool at all" he muttered making Sakura and Sauske sweat drop "listen you all its not ordinary tree climbing you are not allowed to use your hands" he said climbing on the tree without his hands "he's climbing with his legs and feet parallel to the ground" Sakura said "that is it in a nut shell" he said "but how do we get stronger by climbing a tree?" Sakura asked as he explained it "now no more talk time for some action" Kakashi said throwing 3 kunai at their feet "the only way to learn is by doing" he said

"still too simple I can't believe I didn't think of it" he said with a sigh walking up the tree with ease and standing upside down 'as I thought' Kakashi thought "how are you doing it so easily?" Sakura asked "I have been using chakra on the surface of my feet to run faster since I was 5 so its not too tough but you two might not find it easy" Naruto said 'so that's why he's so fast' Sauske thought

"hmmpf if you can do it so can I" Sauske said running fast only to be thrown away with a blast 'damn its hard' he thought "well it looks like you are the only who can't do it" Kakashi said as he looked at Sakura on the tree making him grit his teeth "Kakashi-sensai don't say stuff like that!" Sakura yelled "you two continue to do it to build up your chakra and Sauske get up there" Kakashi said "come on duck ass get here" Naruto said with a grin "want me to fry you kora!" he yelled depressing him "I I'm not a chicken you know" he muttered.

The real Naruto was training in a different section of the forest "you know you sure are cunning Naruto" his jaw dropped when he saw Kakashi on the branch looking at him "K Kakashi-sensai how did you find me here?" he asked "that's not the real question what I am asking is why are you here instead of being with the team using clones like that is not a good thing" he said with a glare making him sigh

"I am using the secret of shadow clone I knew that you would teach us something basic like that so I will eventually get the muscle memory of it" he said surprising Kakashi "so you already found its secret eh this is a rather interesting way of training and with your chakra you won't die out of exhaustion" he said dropping down "I know right this is the perfect jutsu for me" he said with a thumbs up "so what are you doing here?" he asked

"I am trying to get better at this" he said taking out a kunai as lightning started crinkle around itcovering it as he threw it at the trees as it passed them one after the other "I have been meaning to ask you as to how can you even use Raiton it's a jounin level skill to manipulate chakra nature?" he asked "oh its nothing it just a year ago I thought what would happen if I vibrate chakra at high speed and I got lightning" he replied making his sweat drop "so its your main affinity then?" he asked "I don't know I never did a test" he replied

"well I guess I can help you with that" he replied taking out a paper and giving it to him "do you know what to do?" he asked "channel chakra to it?" he asked as Kakashi gave a nod and he did as the paper was cut in half "wind" Kakashi said in surprise "so its not ration after all" he said "well wind is uncommon in our land but even if you have wind you have good control over lightning element much to your luck my element is lightning as well" he said

"oh really can you give me tips on it?" he asked "sure why not since you have already mastered the control exercise anyway and in this mission we need to be careful so lets begin" he said "alright" Naruto said with a grin. They were all eating dinner at night "why is this picture torn? Little Irani was looking at this picture the whole time and it looks like someone's picture has been taken out deliberately" Sakura asked as the three gained a dark expression on their faces

"it is a picture of Irani's father" Tsunami said "once upon a time if you will people of this country called him a Hero" Tazuna said as the boy got up "Irani where are you going?" 'slam' "Irani!" she yelled "Father I told you not to mention it in front of him!" Tsunami scolded "so you are talking about what it is that is making Irani act so strangely?" Sakura asked "sounds like there is a story here" Kakashi said

"The man in the picture is not his biological father but they were as long as any father and son could have Irani was such a happy laughing child back then but he changed after what happened to his father" Tazuna said with a serious face making them all look at him closely as tears fell out of his eyes (flashback), Naruto had a serious expression on his face as he got up to go out "don't even think about training Naruto if you try to use your chakra anymore without resting it would kill you" Kakashi said

"he sure was a cool guy and he died trying to protect what was most important but even if he died it does not mean heroes don't exist a hero can be anyone doing something as simple as giving a kid hope for the future and I am going to prove it to him" he replied walking out

He was sleeping under the tree in the morning having exhausted himself due to the training but he was a ninja after all his senses kicked in and he got up surprising the person "uh who are you?" he asked rubbing his eyes "oh sorry but I wanted to wake you up so you don't get cold" she said, "so are these grass and weed really medicine?" he asked plucking them "I'm sorry to have imposed on you" she said "mah its not problem but what are you doing picking them up so early in the morning?' he asked "look who is talking what were you doing here sleeping like this in the middle of the forest?" she asked "oh me I was training" he replied with a grin

"you look strong and that head band are you some kind of ninja" Haku asked "hoo I look strong finally someone thinks so" he said laughing making her smile "so what are you training for?" Haku asked "me to build up my strength" he replied with a grin "but you look so strong already" she said "that's not enough if a person stops training to improve himself and starts to just bastardize his strength he is just a toad of a small pond who has yet to see the outside world and goal is to become the Hokage the leader of my village someday" he said

Making her gain a serious look "are you doing this for the sake of that person or for your own satisfaction" she asked "huh that person?" he asked in confusion "what I am asking is whether you have someone special in your life?" she asked as he smiled "I never had parents they died on the day I was born and I didn't have friends as well growing up but when there was no one there was the old man Hokage he looked after me as his own grandson even if we were not related and that made me realize that a Hokage is a person who looks after the village as his own family sure people don't recognize me but my team mates already have and one day the whole village will as well as long as I don't give up" he replied with a grin surprising her

She smiled "that's good when people are protecting something truly precious to them that is when they become as strong as they should be" she replied as he grinned "ah I already know that" he replied as she got up "you'll get even strong and I know we will meet again" she said "ah sure" he replied "oh you should know I'm a boy" he replied making his jaw drop 'no way he's too cute' he thought only to see Sauske come towards him looking at Haku.

The two entered the house huffing each of them tired "I did it" Naruto said huffing "and I made it to the top of the tree" Sauske said "good from tomorrow you two will be helping Sakura protect Tazuna" Kakashi said "alright" he said with a grin "whew I am dirty, sweaty and real worn out from all the work on the bridge but the construction is almost complete" Tazuna said

"Father you and Naruto are two of a kind don't work yourselves to death" Tsunami said as Naruto laid on the table "why?" he asked "what's wrong?" Naruto asked "why do you wear yourself out trying! No matter how hard you try you will not be a match for Gato's thugs!..." he ran off his mouth crying making Naruto's eyes shadowed "and if I don't try I will be a coward like you who is a star of a melodrama who wants to earn pity" he said making his eyes wide as Naruto glared at him "ah I get it your father died and he was a hero but when does a man die is it due to stabbing, old age, poison or disease no he dies when is forgotten!" he exclaimed slamming his hand on the table shocking Irani 'Naruto' Sakura thought

"what you are doing right now is going against what your father was instead of filling his boots and inheriting his will you just want the world to look at you as a poor baby and in the end that's what you will be even if you grow up a big baby" he said "Naruto you went too far!" Sakura yelled "I don't care" he replied walking away.

"Well please take care of Naruto he worn himself out I doubt he will be able to move for the rest of the day" Kakashi said seeing him sleep in "we are off Tsunami" Tazuna said "alright" she replied, sometime later "damn it I over slept I need to go" Naruto said changing his cloths and rushing off when his eyes narrowed and he noticed something while at the bridge

"W What the hell!" Tazuna exclaimed seeing the bodies lying around "who did this to you?" he asked bending down "M Monsters" he muttered 'it can't be' Kakashi thought seeing the mist "they're coming" he warned everyone "Kakashi-sensai is this Zabuza's hidden mist Jutsu?" Sakura asked when they felt the KI making Sauske shudder "been a while Kakashi….."


	4. Chapter 4

The clones of Zabuza surrounded then "you should have brought the blond one along, as much as I hate him he didn't tremble like that little boy" Zabuza said referring to Sauske who smirked "I am shaking with eagerness of a rematch" he replied making Kakashi eye smile "go ahead Sauske" he said who blurred and the next thing Zabuza knew was that his clones were destroyed by him

"well my clones were obviously no match, it looks like the brat have matured a bit…into worthy rival eh Haku?" Zabuza asked "indeed" he replied "looks like I was right our mysterious masked man is on Zabuza's side" Kakashi said "he has nerve showing up like that!" Sakura exclaimed "that one's mine" Sauske said looking at Haku "impressive Kid isn't he even if your clones were only 1/10th of your strength its amazing he was able to do so well" Haku said

"but we are still on the offensive go" Zabuza ordered "hai" he replied disappearing via shunshin and appearing beside Sauske making his eyes wide as he got on the defensive, while at Tazuna's house the two thugs broke the gates shocking Tsunami "Old man Tazuna's daughter eh? Sorry but you are coming with us" he said "MAMA!" Irani exclaimed

"what do you want brat?" he asked "Irani run don't come in!" Tsunami yelled "should we grab him too?" "we only need one hostage" the other thug replied as the boy started to shake in fear "eh too bad for him" the thug said drawing his sword "wait!" Tsunami yelled as they looked back at her "if you dare touch my child I will bite my own tongue and drown myself in blood then what will you do for an alive hostage?" she asked with a glare

"heh be grateful to your Ma kiddo" "too bad I wanted to cut something" while the boy was in tears and started to sob in fear when he remembered Naruto's words as well as Kakashi's when he got up determined and ran out "Wait!" he yelled "huh" "Irani!" Tsunami yelled "well looky there the brat came back" "Get away from my Mom!" he yelled "jeez the kid is such a waste of space..so cut him" "yeah" the thug replied but their eyes were wide when their heads were bashed from behind hard knocking them out

"Naruto!" Tsunami exclaimed "sorry I'm late" he said with a grin tying them up while Irani's eyes were wide as he walked towards him and placed his hand on his head "you sure have grown up a lot now no one can call you a big baby" he said with a grin making him tear up "n no I promised I will never cry now you will make fun of me" he said "there is no shame in crying when you are happy" Naruto said making his eyes wide

"if we were targeted then they would have attacked the bridge as well" Tsunami said "ah I know I a going there you two get somewhere safe and hide" he said as she gave a nod while he jumped away. Back at the bridge Sauske quickly took out his Kunai and went for the kill as Haku defended himself by the senbons in his hands 'he can keep up with Haku's speed' Zabuza thought

"Sakura cover Tazuna-san take that side and stay close to him let Sauske handle Haku" Kakashi said "hai" she replied "I don't want to kill you but you probably wouldn't leave right?" he asked "don't be stupid" Sauske replied with a smirk "as I thought however, you won't be able to match my speed for long I have already laid ground work for two attacks" Haku said

"two attacks?" Sauske asked as Haku began to make one handed seals shocking him 'what? One hand' he thought 'he's using seals with one hand never seen anything like that' Kakashi thought "Suiton Hijutsu: Thousand stinging needles of death" Haku said as water beneath their feet turned into needles "Sauske!" Sakura exclaimed 'come on you have to remember the training summon all the chakra you can and force it to your feet' Sauske thought as he disappeared before the needle hit and Haku jumped back

"where did he..?" he muttered only to dodge shuriken as he jumped "you are not that fast" Sauske's voice came "now you are the one who has to worry about defending himself against my attack" Sauske said with a kunai behind him as he went into for the stab as Haku was ready to defend himself but only to see him throw the Kunai as he ducked and saw Sauske kick him away surprising Zabuza

"you are fast I am faster" Sauske said "you had the coming for underestimating my team and name calling he may not look like it but Sauske were is a top rated rookie all over Konoha, Sakura is very sharp with her mind and at last don't forget Naruto who is a genin with a instincts of a high chunin level shinobi" Kakashi said as Zabuza began to chuckle

"Haku do you understand if it goes on like this you will die by the hands of very people you wish to spare "yes I do, what a pity" he replied making seals "Hijutsu: Ice Crystal mirror Jutsu" he said making Sauske's eyes wide as he saw the mirrors form around him 'even I don't know that jutsu' Kakashi thought seeing Haku appear in all the mirrors, Kakashi went to go towards Sauske only to see Zabuza in front of him "don't forget your enemy is me" Zabuza said "now its all in place let me show you real speed" Haku said as Sauske was hit by senbons from all sides at once "Sauske" Kakashi exclaimed

Sauske gritted his teeth 'Nanda kono jutsu' he thought making a tiger seal "Katon: Gokakyuu no jutsu" he fired at the mirrors "that will not work my mirrors are too strong for a ration jutsu to work and now its over this is the killing blow I will kill you and become a true shinobi" Haku said making Sauske's eyes wide when a mirror broke into pieces while Haku threw all the senbons he had at Sauske who closed his eyes.

The pain never came and his eye were wide as he found himself out of the mirror as he looked inside and was stunned to see Naruto in the middle with needles piercing through his body "y you why" he asked with wide eyes as his eyes turned red and spun "you truly are a shinobi worthy of utmost respect even after knowing the trap you replaced yourself with your comrade to protect him but this is over because you are dead" he said

While Naruto grinned "if I were dead why am I standing?" he asked "it will be over in seconds and now you can escape" Haku said "you said you are going to kill to become a true shinobi is that it?" he asked "I don't prefer to kill you but if you are going to come at me if shall kill my own heart with my blade- just as the word shinobi was originally the word heart and blade and act a full fledged shinobi would!" he said as Naruto narrowed his eyes at him

"I have my own dreams and you have your own please don't try to resent me but I am willing to do what it takes to protect the one I care about the most to fight kill or die to fulfill that person's dreams that is my dream and to that end I shall become a true shinobi" he finished

"I see you are a true shinobi after all but killing your own soul for someone else even if it is most important person to you is not an option after all how do you intend to protect anyone even if you can't protect yourself?" he asked making his eyes wide behind his mask "so are you telling me you won't kill me the first chance you get is that what you want to say?" he asked

"you were fighting to kill to protect Zabuza and I was fighting to beat you in order to protect the kuni, its people and my comrades, when you fight your enemy and don't become your enemy you have won half the fight already if I had killed you then it would have done nothing but awaken the hatred and ugliness inside me, true shinobi are not the one who keep their emotions in check in order to become weapons of murder, shinobi are humans they are no tools and emotions make one strong not weak it's the same emotion to protect that makes them strong na Haku?" he asked as the red chakra surrounded him

'w what is that chakra' Sauske thought 'it is like how he uses his own chakra as a physical manifestation but it's a lot stronger and appaling' Haku thought 'also his wounds have healed' she thought 'so this is the 9 tails chakra is it though I can feel its hatred I can take it' Naruto thought 't..this energy its foul its evil and familiar it's the 9 tails chakra is the seal broken' Kakashi thought sweating

The cloak disappeared as Naruto saw the needles come at him but chakra arms came out his back and slapped it away while Naruto made a ram seal "I will protect everyone and I won't kill you" he said as lightning crinkled around his fingers 'Raiton' Haku thought with wide eyes seeing it crinkle around his whole body and then waves went to all the mirrors which turned into pieces electrocuting Haku as he fell 'so that's what he has been training to master' Sauske thought with wide eyes

Haku fell with wounds over his body 'Sorry Zabuza-sama I can't defeat this boy' she thought while he walked towards her and took off the mask "its over Haku" Naruto said when Sauske came in with a kunai "stop Sauske" Naruto said "why he's the enemy he tried to kill us?" he asked with a glare "don't stop him" Haku said as they looked at him "often people have is wrong to mistakenly believing that sparing an enemy is an act of kindness they spare foes whose life is in their hands but don't you see it's an empty existence to go living alone and unloved when the defeat's cost you your dream Master Zabuza has no use for a weak shinobi you have taken away my reason for living" he said with a smile

Sauske's eyes were wide because he could relate to it "which is the same reason why I wish to understand you as to why you have lost all your hopes of living after a defeat?" Naruto asked as Haku looked down a bit (Haku's flashback) they were stunned by what he said "Naruto please take my life, that day I met you in the forest made me think we were two of a kind which is why I want to die at your hands" he said "Naruto he wants to die understand his feelings" Sauske said "killing you will be similar to killing my self and betraying my own beliefs it would take the heart out of me" he replied

"are you saying you lack guts is that it?" Haku asked "to kill a person similar to me yes even if I do understand your pain I don't want you to give up which is why I want you to come back with me to Konoha" he said "I can't abandon Zabuza-sama I think you can understand why which is why I have no other option this is my life and its my own way of not giving up on my dreams which is why I am willing to die for it" he said making his eyes wide when they heard the sound of 1000 birds chirping at once

'That sound its that jutsu' he thought "I am sorry I can't die yet" he said disappearing via shunshin "nani" Sauske said with wide eyes "masaka" Naruto said in surprise blurring out, Kakashi went in for the stab as blood flew through the air shocking Kakashi as well when he saw his palm strait through Haku's heart who stood in front of Zabuza "hee hee you said my future was death yet you have missed again Kakashi" Zabuza said

Naruto appeared with a shocked expression on his face as did Sauske "isn't that the boy in the mask?" Tazuna asked 'he jumped in to save Zabuza' Sauske thought while Zabuza chuckled "that was brilliant Haku" he said 'the boy is already dead' Kakashi thought "I really found a treasure in that gutter to think he'd grant me a marvelous chance like this!" Zabuza went in with his word when 3 kunai hit his arm making his eyes wide "Naruto Sauske-kun!" Sakura exclaimed as Kakashi jumped back while Naruto jumped in front of Zabuza as did Sauske

"Naruto Sauske stay out of this" Kakashi said "yea I will end this" Naruto said in a serious voice "Die Brats!" Zabuza exclaimed coming to slice them in half as Naruto took out a kunai as ration chakra crinkled around it menacingly as it met Zabuza's sword as started to cut through it making his eyes wide when he received a kick to his face making him drop his sword and Naruto kicked him in the gut sending him flying back to the side of the bridge throwing 4 kunai which hit his arms

"I will end this now you can't use either of your arms Zabuza" Kakashi said "well they have made a mess out of you what a pity" came a voice "Zabuza" they saw Gato and his thugs standing there "Gato what are you doing here? And why did you bring all of them?" Zabuza asked as he chuckled "there has been slight change of plan or your plan anyway, this was what I had in mind all along you are going to die here demon" he said "what?" he asked

"as you would guessed I never intended to pay you…" "Forgive me Kakashi our fight is over I have no reason to assassinate Tazuna which settles our differences" Zabuza said "yeah you are right" he said "that reminds me is still have a score to settle" Gato said appearing beside Haku's body "you crushed my hands until my bones were broken hah dead meat!" he yelled kicking Haku's body when he felt a KI making his eyes wide "get away from his body" Naruto said with a big glare

"Stop it Naruto there is a lot of them" Kakashi said "think rationally" Sauske said "oi teme Haku was your comrade wasn't he why don't you do something!" Naruto yelled glaring at Zabuza who looked back at him with an emotionless look "Gato's been using me like I used Haku weren't you listening it's a shinobi lot, all of us are either users or used or both I didn't value Haku for him but the taint of his blood he carried and for his talents I am sorry for nothing" he replied

"do you really mean that?" he asked with wide eyes "stop it Naruto out quarrel is over he's not our enemy" Kakashi said "but he's still mine!" he yelled "you were using Haku but he knew it all along because after a life of loneliness he finally had something to protect something to die for and he did die for you proving that he was a far greater shinobi you and your list of enemies will ever become in this world of shinobi those who break the rules are considered as garbage but who don't care and support their comrades are lower than that and those who abandon the memories of their comrades are even lower garbage than that!" he yelled making Kakashi and Sauske's eyes wide 'Naruto' he thought

"Kid" Zabuza said as he looked up and looked at him "not another word" he said as Naruto's eyes were wide seeing the tears in his eyes "what Haku did was not just for me. While we fought, he broke his heart over you and your friends that is the truth" he said "he was too kind too gentle" he said "huh?' Sauske said in confusion then realization flashed "I'm glad my last fight was against you after all I truly was a toad in a small pond who never realized that at the end of the day shinobi were only people after all now I have lost everything" he said

Naruto looked down in sadness "kid can you lend me a kunai?" he asked "sure" he said throwing it to him as he caught it between his teeth "just like Haku you are a true shinobi never give up on that" he said looking at him making his eyes wide as he rushed towards Gato and his army "what!" Gato yelled running back "what are you waiting for kill all of them!" he yelled "lets go!" "even if you are ninja you are half dead against us all!" seeing Zabuza came rushing in slicing through them all with the kunai in his mouth as they stabbed swords in his back.

Gato looked in horror as he reached him and stabbed him "Why don't you just die!" "if you are in such a hurry to be reunited with your little friend then go alone!" Gato yelled "I have no intention of going where Haku has gone" he replied "what are you babbling about?" he asked as he chuckled a bit "I am taking me with you to Hell!" he yelled 'slice' all eyes were wide seeing Zabuza split Gato's head from his neck and then glared at the thugs who were shivering in fear 'please keep me beside you its goodbye now Haku thanks for everything I'm sorry' he thought dropping to the ground

"He is a man who lived full out" Kakashi said "ah I know" Naruto replied "Hey are you forgetting something!" they looked at the thugs "You killed our meal ticket!" "Now we will kill you!" "and then loot this town!" "oh yeah!" "there are too many of them" Sauske said when a arrow dropped making them look back

"Stop where you are!" "this island is our home one more step and you will die where you stand!" "Irani" Naruto said with a grin "heh its called being a hero being right on time" he replied with a grin "good one kid I will join in" he replied making the cross seal "Taju Kage bunshin no Jutsu!" he exclaimed creating a 100 clones all at once "ja I'll add to it" Kakashi said creating clones as well "so shall we?" he asked

"Never mind!" "Run away!" they ran for it as the people cheered "looks like its over eh" Zabuza said "yeah" he replied "do me a favor Kakashi" Zabuza said "what is it?" he asked "I want to see his face" he said "sure" he replied as he picked him up "its snowing" Naruto said looking at the sky then looking at Haku in sadness while Kakashi placed Zabuza beside him "thank you Kakashi" he said turning to Haku

"if I could…if I were able..I want to go to the same place as you" he muttered as tears fell out of Naruto's eyes "I see he was a pure spirit as clean and true as a newly falled snow" Kakashi said "you can go with him Zabuza, go to that place togather" Naruto said

 **2 WEEKS LATER**

Peace has returned to the land of waves at last the bridge was complete and the whole Village celebrated it and with team 7 declared as the heroes of the kuni, now Naruto stood in front of the graves of Zabuza and Haku with the kubikiribochou stabbed as Zabuza's grave marking beside him stood Kakashi

"Zabuza said we shinobi were tools is that really true?" he asked "well there is truth to it because we shinobi exist to be used by our homelands in whatever way they need that's true for us as for ninja elsewhere" he said "which is the exact reason we ninja live our lives with that ideal always bubbling beneath the surface of our minds disturbing us, just like it did to Zabuza and the kid" Kakashi said

"I think the whole thing is flawed after all what is there more to protect then the people because the village are not made of bricks but its people" he said surprising Kakashi "if we shinobi seal the very reason we fight for doing it just for the sake of duty then its not worth it because what use is giving your life to protect buildings that can be remade that is why I am not going to follow it I don't care about not showing my emotions because I am going to follow my own ninja path" he finished making Kakashi eye smile.

All 4 of them were at the bridge "thanks to you that our bridge is complete but its going to be awefully dull once you leave" Tazuna said "we've enjoyed your hospitality" Kakashi said "don't worry we will return" Naruto said with a grin "y you better" Irani said tearing up "and when you do I will become stronger just like my father!" he exclaimed surprising them

Naruto smiled taking off his jacket and putting it around Irani surprising him "this jacket is very special to me because old man Hokage gifted it to me before I became a ninja once you become strong return it to me till then hold it for me" he replied making the team smile while Irani was in tears

"ja we will take our leave now" Kakashi said as the 4 turned around to leave 'a hero can be anyone even an old man giving a kid hopes for a bright future' Kakashi remembered as he glanced at Naruto "the boy touched little Irani's heart who touched the hearts of the people he built the bridge that eventually carried us all to hope and courage, and speaking of bridges we are yet to name this one and I could only think one name for it" Tazuna said "what are you gonna call it?" Tsunami asked "how about the Great Naruto bridge" he asked "that's a nice name dad" Tsunami replied with a smile

They returned to Konoha and did many missions together all c ranks after the A rank right now Naruto was walking back home he wore the same cloths he used to except now he wore a sleeveless white jacket on top of the shirt with black trimmings and the red swirl on the back currently his eyes were twitching "rocks are not square neither so they have peep holes" Naruto said

The three kids came out "alright leave it to my rival to see through my deception" Konohamaru said with the other 2 kids making him sweat drop "oh its you guys what do you want now?" he asked "we'll show you boss just come" Moigi said "nope I gotta train" he replied

"but you promised to play ninja with us right!" "oh I forgot it was today" he muttered "what's with you Naruto playing ninja with kids?" Sakura asked walking towards him "hey boss is that your girl friend?" Konohamaru asked "no no of course not" he said waving his hand "hey what do you mean by that you blond idiot!" Sakura yelled depressing him

"d do I look that bad?" he asked "That's my line!" she yelled "so who is this broad browed girl?" Konohamaru asked "Konohamaru run" Naruto said "huh why?" he asked as he pointed to Sakura "gaaah!" the kids yelled running ahead with Sakura after them making Naruto chuckle a bit as he followed "that hurt you brat!" Naruto came narrowing his eyes seeing the Suna ninja "knock it off you are going to get into trouble" the blond beside him said

"she is right Make up guy let him go" Naruto said "I am going to play with him for a little while while we are waiting for the nuisance to get here" he replied with a smile "I don't believe its an option" Naruto replied rushing ahead as he moved his finger 'chakra strings eh' he thought blurring out and the next thing they knew Naruto was behind them holding a kunai to Temari's neck and one on Kankuro's back

'fast' Temari thought sweating 'he knows' Kankuro thought sweating as well "this is not a puppet show go entertain someone else who is interested now let him go" Naruto said in a serious and dangerous voice 'B boss is cool and scary' Konohamaru thought while Moigi and Udon were in awe as well "why you-" "let the kid go Kankuro you have started enough trouble already!" Temari scolded "fine" he grumbled letting him go

"that was so cool" Udon said in awe "I know right he took the two like nothing" Moigi said "good job puppeteer you should not scare kids after all they are the only ones who come to see you" Naruto said "teme I'll kill you" Kankuro said "and you are funny as well you will be a hit among kids after this is all you can do entertain and pick on kids" he said as he was going to make a move in anger but a pebble hit his hand as he saw Sauske sitting on the branch

"since you all know now that the exams are about to begin so we'd like to hear first from those who have over seen the training of our newest genin" Hiruzen said looking at Kakashi Kurenai and Asuma "Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai tell us do you have genin under your rank capable of participating in the chunin exams? You may begin Kakashi" Hiruzen said

"Cell number 7, led by Kakashi consists of Uchiha Sauske, Uzumaki Naruto and Sakura Haruno. I vow upon the honor of my clan the Hatake that all 3 of them are ready for the chunin selection exam" Kakashi said making the seal of confrontation

"what?" Iruka asked with wide eyes "Cell number 8 led by Kurenai consists of Kiba Inazuka, Hyuga Hinata and Shino Aburame. I vow upon the honor of my clan the Yuhi that all 3 of them are ready for the chunin eslection exams" she said

"Cell number 10 led by Asuma consists of Shikamaru Nara, Choji Akimichi and Ino Yamanaka. I vow upon my honor of my clan the Sarutobi that all 3 are ready for the chunin selection exams" he said

"how unusual of the three of you to have unhesitatingly elected them" Hiruzen said "j just a moment" Iruka said "yes Iruka?" Hiruzen asked "Lord Hokage please allow me to speak all 9 of the genin nominated are my former students and while they have talent its too soon for them to become a chunin only with time and experience can they move up I don't see why their superiors can't see that" he said

"I was 6 years younger than Naruto when I took the chunin exams" Kakashi said "Naruto's not like you!" he exclaimed "you are right he's better" he replied making his eyes wide and the others were surprised as well while Hiruzen smirked

'for him to say that without hesitation he's not kidding' Asuma thought 'I hear he could manifest his own chakra and give it a physical form at first I thought it was an ability he received from his beast but it looks like he has that much control' Kurenai thought

"what the hell are you doing in our village?" he asked jumping down as Naruto jumped back as well "I am going to deal with the two of you myself" he said "don't overestimate yourself puppet-yaro" Sauske said

"Kankuro don't" came an emotionless voice making both Sauske and Naruto's eyes wide as they saw Gaara upside down on the tree 'we didn't even sense him' Sauske thought 'he hid his presence altogether' Naruto thought "you are a disgrace to our entire village" the red head said

"G Gaara" he shuttered "It annoys me that you would lose not only revealing your secret but to be taken out so easily have you forgotten why we came here for?" he asked "b but Gaara they slammed into me they started it" he shuttered in fear "shut up or I'll kill you" he said making him sweat "y you're right I was out of line" Kankuro said 'we are sorry" Kankuro said "sorry my friends have troubled you" he said appearing in front of them via shunshin

'the blond one is stronger he instantly recognized the chakra strings and predicted he was a puppet user and that guy is no fodder either' he thought "we are here a bit early but this is not why we are here" Gaara said "you are right" Kankuro said "lets go" he said "wait!" Sakura exclaimed as they looked at her

"you are from the hidden sand right but even if your village is an ally you can't roam around free like that without authorization state your business" Sakura said "forgive my team mate she is a bit slow" Naruto said "what did you say!" Sakura yelled

He gave her a look "you think they can enter the village without authorization with sensory shinobi always guarding out walls what kind of question is that, even if the big alien cat is annoying they are obviously here with authorization" Naruto said making Sakura blush in embarrassment

"ah that one is bright we are here for the chunin selection exams" she said showing her travel papers "ah sorry sorry you are our guests and I was too hard on you" Naruto said laughing making the two sweat drop

'that's a 360 character change' they thought "but you know you should not pick on kids" he told Kankuro "I I understand" he grumbled as Temari chuckled a bit making him shoot a glare her way "hey what is your name?" Sauske asked "who me?" Temari asked "no the spooky one" he replied "Sabaku no Gaara and you are?" he asked

"Uchiah Sauske" he replied as the two looked at each other "they are totally ignoring me" Naruto said going in depression 'who is this guy' Kankuro and Temari thought with a sweat drop

"Boss you should not get depressed I bet you could take that guy out so he is not even asking your name" Konohamaru said "ah sodana" he said with a grin 'I wonder if that is true' he thought "I was going to ask your name anyway" Gaara said

"well my name is Uzumaki Naruto nice to meet cha" he said with a grin only to see his emotionless eyes depressing him again "d did I say something wrong or is that how you smile?" Naruto asked "lets go" he said as they shushined away

"oi don't get too familiar and be so depressed about it" Sauske said "I bet you want to get familiar Sas- uke" he said with a grin "I'll kill you!" he yelled with a glare "That's right Naruto!" Sakura yelled depressing him again

"no one is fun they are so serious all the time" he said "I agree boss they are no fun" Konohamaru said "but we understand you boss" Udon said "and you are way cooler than that Sauske guy" Moigi reassured him making Sauske's eyes twitch while Sakura had developed many tic marks

They were waiting at the bridge "morning guys today I wandered a bit on the path of life" Kakashi said "Liar! Would it kill you to at least pretend to be sorry!" Sakura yelled "any way this may surprise you but I have recommended the three of you for the chunin exams" Kakashi said "say what!" Sakura yelled "alright chunin exams fun" Naruto said with a grin as he handed them 3 forms

"you all have to fill out the applications" he said giving it to them "in any case if anyone of you do not wish to compete, the exam is voluntary. The choice is yours you don't need to submit those applications if you don't want to, if you do report at room 301 at the academy by tomorrow evening at 4 pm that's all" he said disappearing via shunshin.

"The chunin exams huh" Naruto said with a grin "I bet there will be a lot of competition" Sauske said "yeah like that guy" Naruto said with a grin as Sauske smirked as well and then the two looked at each other 'and him' they thought as they walked ahead while Sakura stopped behind with a troubled face 'I don't want to…I can't keep up with any other the two this exam would be too much for me' she thought

"Hey Sakura!" she looked up to see Naruto looking at her with a grin "see you there don't over sleep" he said making her eyes wide but then she smiled "who sleeps in the afternoon idiot" she said walking towards them


End file.
